A New Hero
by OmegaExodus
Summary: What, What happenned? Where am I? Who am I? Oh, that can wait. Who are you, sword-wielder?
1. Chapter 1

The New Kid

Percy

I had been having a terrible day, what with Annabeth gone on a mission, and Jason busy with Piper and Reyna. Grover was still in Europe, trying to get the new demigods over there to come to the Roman and Greek camps. I headed down to the arena. It always helps calm me down when I'm angry and bored.

"UURRGHHHH," something moaned from under the stands. I kind of jumped when I heard it, because I was the only one with a spare block for the next half hour.

I headed slowly and carefully towards the stands, at the same time uncapping Riptide. There was more groaning and I heard a large thump, and somebody straightened up out of the stands like he was shot out of a cannon.

"SORRY SIR," he yelled, his hands held up at attention. Then he took a good look around and noticed me, with my sword out. He then backed up quite a bit, with a look of shock on his face. He looked about 15-16, I couldn't really tell.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked meekly at me. I relaxed a bit, but I kept my sword at ready position in case a fight broke out.

"Camp Half-Blood" was all I answered.

"Ohhhhhhhh, where is that?"

"Long Island", I said, careful not to give too much information.

"Long Island?" He looked thoughtful. "Where 'sat?

I look at him with shock. How could he not know where Long Island is? He seemed kind of clueless, taking in everything around him as if he had never seen a stadium, or the park outside it. I thought about answering him, but then it struck me.

"You, what's your name?

"Huh? Oh, uhhhhh..." The guy scrunched his eyes and thought hard. "I dunno."

_What a carefree guy. _I thought. He forgets his name, and can't remember it. He doesn't know where he is, and doesn't care. Life must be good for that guy.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Well, no. I know stuff, like the fact that tsword in your hand is deadly and dangerous-"

"No Kidding"

"-but no memories. I don't remember anything."

I sighed. _This is going to be a pain, _I thought. On the other hand, My day was going to be a little more interesting.

"Alrighty, then do you have a cure for me, sword wielding dude? I might need my memories you know." He fiddled around with his pockets, and pulled out some kind of disc, inside a clear white case. A UMD? It looked like the kind of cartridge a PSP would use. He looked at it for a moment, and swiftly put it away.

I put my sword away, and grabbed him by the arm.

"C'mon. Let's go take you to see Chiron. But first, you're gonna need a name."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to "Akheilos and Delphin Inc" for, subscribing I guess? Is subscribing the right word? Ehh, whatever. Here is the second chapter, I wrote the first two and decided that if any one "subscribed" I'd release the second chapter Right Away. If not, well, I'd just release it a a later time. Still working on how to upload and stuff. Sorry. Please Read and review. I NEED IDEAS PEOPLES. I write most of my stuff in short chapters, and I'll do my best to please. Sorry about spelling mistakes or improper English. I am Canadian, Eh? Don't expect a chapter a week, it will be completely at random, because I don't like having a deadline.**

**Also, I did name him Zack because of Zack Fair, But that is probably not foreshadowing, because he is not going to die. Maybe. I'm not sure yet. Probably not though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Also, I do not own Crisis Core, all rights go to Square Enix.**

Zack

Is Zack a good name? I kinda like it. I think maybe it's my real name, just cause it sounds so cool. This is so weird. That kid called Percy, he went through a list of names, and I chose this one. Maybe it is my real name. But whatever. Most people, I think would be very wary of a kid who lost his memory. Not me though. For some reason, My memory loss doesn't really matter.

Back to the story. Percy was pushing me up to meet Chiron, and when I saw the half horse man I just wasn't surprised. I dunno why.

Chiron had been staring at me intently for the longest time. Eventually, he told me "Welcome to Camp Half-blood, where we accept all demigods of all origins, Greek or Roman. Do you know which you are?"

I shook my head slowly. "I have no idea where I am or how I got here, sir. All I know is that I woke up because I fell onto something, and standing there was Percy, with his sword out."

Percy piped up "He was asleep on the stands, Chiron." Thanks Percy. Way to make me sound awesome.

"Sir, I have to ask you, can you cure my amnesia?"

Chiron shook his head. "Your memories were not destroyed in Lethe and no God would dare to retry taking the memory of any demigod since what happened with Jason and Percy. My best guess is that you have natural amnesia."

Percy grimaced, and I wondered what he exactly had to go through.

"You have not been claimed yet, so I will have Percy show you around the camp and to Cabin 11.

Percy groaned at that part. "Chiron, I don't have time-"

"You have time now." Chiron cut in. I gotta say, Chiron is the man, -er horse, centaur thingy.

"So, Percy, how bout this weather we're having?" I said, trying to start a conversation.

"First of all, our weather is controlled, so it is whatever Chiron and Mr. D want it to be, and second, what is that thing in your pocket?"

"Oh, this?" I asked. I pulled out my UMD to show him. He tried to read the label.

"Crisss, Crisis croe..." and he tried to read it.

"Are you Dyslexic?" I asked him.

"Yeah, all demigods are. Why?"

"I don't think I'm a demigod then, because I can read it fine. It says Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII," I read. Percy stared at me. I was kinda creeped out.

"Are you ADHD?" he asked me.

"Kind of I guess."

"Well, at least that's one of the traits of a demigod. If you weren't a demigod you can't enter, the boundary won't allow it."

Boundary. Great to know. Wow, I really am ADHD, I got distracted by an invisible boundary.

"We're here. Cabin 11." I opened the door and peeked inside. There was some kind of shouting match and pillows were being thrown everywhere. Suddenly, a bronze knife impaled itself right beside the door handle.

"BREAK IT UP," Percy yelled, and everyone stopped in their tracks. I guess Percy is an authority here. "Meet you're new roommates, Zack." he said. He then bent in closer and whispered, "_Watch your stuff here, or they will steal the socks off your feet._" He smiled jokingly.

Thanks Chiron. Great first day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. I have been busy with... well I have been busy.. okay, I'm lying, but I tried right?please read and review. Also, i'm going to rename this as A New Hero, so be sure to tell people to read. Seriously. Please. Sorry if Percy is out of character. I like to boast of my amazing writing and spelling skills, but I can't write a long chapter for the life of me.**

**Diclaimer: I neither own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or Kingdom of Paradise.**

Percy

That Zack kid seems different somehow. Like he's neither Greek nor Roman, and what was with that game he was carrying around? Crisis Core? It sounded extremely ominous. And extremely fun.

I got out of bed early today, and went for a walk, thinking about who that Zack kid was, when I heard his voice in the forest.

"Hi-yahhhhh" he went around screaming. I ran over and found him slashing trees all over the place, with a huge sword about half a foot taller than him.

He turned around, and noticed me. "Oh, hey Percy. OH, Percy, you know that UMD I had? It turns into the Buster Sword! Isn't that awesome?"

"Wh-where did you get that sword?" I said, shocked.

"My UMD, It started spinning on it's own, and then it glowed and changed to this! Isn't it awesome?"

My mind was running at high speed, and without Annabeth, I was stuck to try and figure this out by myself. That part seriously sucked. "Okay, Zack, put the sword down."

"Why?" was his only answer.

"Because it's dangerous for a new guy too have a sword!" Which wan't particularly true, but with a sword that big, I would have to put my foot down."

"Oooookaay" He put the sword down and, well, it did something that I had never seen before. Well, to be honest, I had seen it, but I would have never thought it to be true. Ever seen Tron: Legacy?

Well, when he put down the sword, it basically broke into a buch of cubes and, well, derezzed. Deresolutionized. Seriously. Like in the movie. And it turned back into the disc. Zack looked as shocked as I was, but for him, the shock seemed like euphoria.

"Did you see that? THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"yyeeaah," I mumbled. I was shocked. I have never seemed something like this before. Ever. And I have seen a lot of stuff.

I cleared my head. Nice thoughts. Rainbows and daisies. "Alright Zack. Pick up the disc. We are going to keep this thing a secret. It would be bad if this got out. I mean sure, that thing is cool and all, but that thing may be dangerous. Be extremely careful. Come on, lets get some breakfast."

"Alright, Percy. Whatever you say."

And off we headed towards the training grounds. Headed away from the deeply scarred trees.

Zack

Percy has been kinda weird lately. He keeps telling me that it would be bad for me to use this awesome power. I mean, I can summon weapons from inside a game? That's freakin awesome! Oh, and well I was picking up the disc, I found out something weird. The name had changed. It said Kingdom of Paradise now. Weird huh?

"OK Zack, heres breakfast. A cold hard bowl of cereal."

"Just cereal? Really? Nothing better? I mean, Come on, you have all this awesome stuff," I motion at our surroundings, "like an arena, and like 30 cabins, and all you have is cereal?

Percy just shrugged. "The magical dispensers are broken. It doesn't work that well now, so we are down to cereal."

The day just flew by until it was campfire time. Awesome. When it hit campfire, Chiron started to formally introduce me to the rest of the camp.

"Welcome our newest camper, Zack." Yay. What a standing ovation I got. Clovis even snored a few times. The campfire was brown, so I guess there were mixed feelings about me?

"GASP!" I heard somebody say. I would have laughed if somebody said that to my face, cause really? Gasp? But I didn't, and I kinda jumped at that and then POOF, a bunch of people started gasping the real way.

I started to say 'what?' but then I noticed that something was glowing above my head. I looked up and saw a pair of die, imbued with a green light. At that point, I was all like, what the heck? Then Chiron stood up and said,, "All hail Zack, son of Paidia, Goddess of Amusement."

Shocking story right? Well, things get a lot weirder from here on out.

This is Zack, signing out.

**Soooo, Howzat? Seriously, read and review. Pease. I will continue this, please tell me how bad this is.**


	4. Apology

**Sorry, I can't continue this story. It's just too difficult. If you want this story to be continued, take it upon yourself to do it. Just PM me, and make sure you aren't a troll, and preferably if you own or have owned a PSP in the past. Sorry for letting some people down, but hey, just about anyone can take this story up. This story could go any which way. Sorry, and I wish you all good luck.**

**I might try to take up another story, but don't get hopes up. Not that anybody likes my writing...**

**-BurntToast**


End file.
